Niño malo
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: PhantomxAlviss, pedofilia, sexo. "Yo no he dicho que quiera saber qué hacías "\ "Pero quieres saberlo. "\ "ah... "\ "Es oficial, soy un pedofilo..."


Desde hace tiempo, Alviss sabia que era un niño cruiso, demasiado para su edad.

Precisamente era eso por lo qué estaba en esa situación. Esa noche, él estaba solo, entrenando para tratar de ser de ayuda en la guerra, el ejercicio sudoroso le hizo decidir ir al rio a bañarse y relajar los músculos cansados y doloridos.

Cuando se alcanzo el pequeño río, Alviss se detuvo rápidamente agazapándose entre los arbustos, vio con cautela a una figura en el agua. No necesitó mucho tiempo para averiguar quién era, reconocería a esa figura a la distancia, y entonces sintió una sensación de hormigueo y dolor en todo su cuerpo. El odio y la ira comenzaron a hervirle por dentro, esa persona era el hombre que quería matar, un monstruo, un demonio con el rostro perfecto de un ser humano, tenía una daga en la mano, si ahora, si sólo ahora se acercaba por detrás y le clavaba la daga en la yugular ... Sí, sin lugar a dudas, Phantom moriría.

Phantom merecía la muerte, no podía dudar, si dudaba un segundo estaría en serios problemas. Poco a poco, como un depredador acechando a su presa, se acercó cada vez más al hombre, apretando con fuerza el puñal en la mano. Con un suspiro suave y casi inaudible, el niño se fue acercando tanto como podía al hombre, listo para cumplir su objetivo, al menos, hasta que escucho un sonido extraño, sonidos en plural técnicamente. Sonidos que nunca había escuchado, pero por su audición, Alviss creyó que eran de dolor, se acercó más, los sonidos provenían del hombre en el río, el niño inclino la cabeza confundido, desde su posición no veía bien. Se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha, con mucha curiosidad. Vio que una de las manos del hombre estaba dentro de agua y no paraba de moverse, "Ahm…Ah…uh…mmh…" suspiraba el hombre de pelo blanco, cerrando los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza. Alviss no lo entendía, ahora por los sonidos y sus gestos, Phantom no parecía estar sufriendo, en realidad ni siquiera parecía que le doliera, al contrario. '¿Pero porque hace eso?' se preguntó, Alviss se mordió en labio inferior, demasiada curiosidad endemoniada que le atormentaba la cabeza. Siempre fue así, cuando no sabía algo, debía buscar la respuesta a toda prisa, y si intentaba ignorar su curiosidad, esta se vengaba, molestándolo todo el rato. El hombre, en un preciso momento, aumento la velocidad de su mano, gimiendo más alto y retorciéndose en el agua, algo, en el interior del niño, le hizo estremecerse. Alviss sintió un hormigueo agradable por el cuerpo que descendió hacia abajo, y de repente una punzada de dolor pequeño en su zona inferior. Él logro aguantar el gemido, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver que Phantom empezaba a gemir cada vez más alto, y por quedarse embobado, su daga resbalo de sus manos.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, alertado por el sonido que de repente interrumpió sus acciones personales.  
Alviss rápidamente cogió el puñal y se colocó en una posición defensiva. Phantom en seguida reconoció a la pequeña figura, y no dudo en sonreír de manera escalofriante, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en el niño, que hizo que este apretara más el puñal y le enviara la peor de las miradas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…mira a quien tenemos aquí…-apoyo una mano en la mejilla riéndose.

Alviss gruño dando un paso hacia atrás, por precaución.

—Jujuju, no imaginaba encontrarte precisamente a ti en este sitio y a tan altas horas de la noche-comento dándole una dulce sonrisa. Por supuesto, Alviss sabía que era falsa, toda la amabilidad, dulzura e inocencia que Phantom dejaba ver era solo para despistar a sus víctimas antes de acabar con ellas.

—Maldito bastardo…¡no te hagas el inocente ahora, desgraciado!-estaba enfadado, pero no iba a arriesgarse a atacar sabiendo que podría fallar.

Phantom sonrió divertido.

—Hey, ¿Quién te ha enseñado ese lenguaje?-provoco-En todo caso, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, con un cuchillito de nada, eh? Has interrumpido mi sesión de placer…

Alviss arqueo una ceja, —¿Sesión de placer?-pregunto no entendiendo a que se refería.

El caballero de pelo blanco se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensador, bueno, técnicamente estaba explicándole a un niño de forma delicada el placer de la masturbación…

'Bueno, si quiere saber que es…'

Entonces él no hacía nada malo, solo colaboraba en el aprendizaje de ese niño, además, debería de tener unos 10 años, a esa edad ya estaría bastante evolucionado sexualmente, por lo que una pequeña clase no haría nada mal. Con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, le hizo una señal de que se acercara, Alviss intrigado, pero sin bajar el arma se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos del inmortal. El único ojo purpura visible escruto al niño de pelo azul oscuro, hasta encontrarse con los azules ojos claros llenos de inocencia y curiosidad, uh, que bien iba a pasárselo…

—Relax, Alviss, no voy a atacarte-dijo tranquilamente observando como agarraba con fuerza el puñal-Siéntate, muchacho, si quieres saber más…

—Yo no he dicho que quiera saber qué es lo que hacías -desafío, demostrando al otro que era más inteligente de lo que Phantom creía.

Este sonrió otra vez, pero con un interés despertado.

—Pero quieres saberlo.

Con esa afirmación, Alviss un poco frustrado de que fuera tan fácil de leer, se sentó de piernas cruzadas con el puñal a un lado, esperando una respuesta con impaciencia. El inmortal salio un poco del agua para casi inclinarse sobre el niño, que la apunto con el puñal, el se lo alejo con suavidad, recordándole que no iba a atacarle. Alviss no estaba muy seguro de porque dejaba al hombre enseñarle el motivo de esos sonidos tan extraños, simplemente algo dentro de él quería saberlo, y por qué no, de manos de ese hombre. Al menos si tenía la oportunidad, podría clavarle el puñal y matarlo…Phantom le agarro con suavidad la barbilla e hizo que inclinara hacia abajo la cabeza.

—Esto, es una erección-dijo mientras con su mano libre masturbaba su miembro para ponerlo duro.

Alviss inclino la cabeza, mirando el pene erecto sin comprender exactamente porque se había puesto recto y había crecido. Phantom suspiro, debería haber sabido que un niño de 10 años no comprendía del todo esa acción, le levanto la cabeza para que le mirara a la cara, esta vez se lo explicaría mejor.

—A ver, cuando….eh…piensas o sientes algo agradable, placentero, todas esas sensaciones van a tu pene-movió el suyo para enfatizar esa parte que Alviss también tenía-y entonces el pene reacciona de forma que se pone duro, y se hace un poco grande.

—¿Y porque gemías? ¿Duele cuando tu pene se pone duro?

Oh, Alviss no se daba cuenta de lo sucio que sonaban esas palabras de su boca, y de que, sin darse cuenta, Phantom se iba poniendo cachondo con esa clase particular.

—No exactamente…-no sabía cómo explicárselo-veras…eh, ah, ya se…-se fue inclinando un poco más, tocando por encima del pantalón la entrepierna del niño-cuando tu pene se va poniendo duro…si lo tocas, vas sintiendo placer-noto como la entrepierna del niño se endureció un poco.

Alviss gimió flojo, empezaba a sentir una molestia en su parte inferior.

—Ay…duele…-se quejó, apartando la mano del hombre.

—Es normal, la primera vez siempre duele un poco, pero mientras lo masturbas se va volviendo más placentero-explico-¿Esta saciada ya tu curiosidad, pequeño?

El niño arrugo el ceño; —No, ¿Qué es masturbar?

—Es cuando te tocas la erección para convertir el dolor en placer y hacer que se baje-dijo, intentando sonar claro

.

—Pero si no lo tocas, ¿también se baja?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Phantom se mordió el labio inferior, su propia erección empezaba a palpitar, así que se fue tocando un poco para aliviarla un poco.

—S-sí, pero entonces no se siente placer…mmh…

La boca del niño se redujo a un pequeño círculo mientras veía como el hombre se masturbaba, no lo entendía del todo, ¿se masturbaba para bajar su pene y sentir placer?

—¿Cuándo el pene se baja se sigue sintiendo placer?-pregunto mirando al rostro un poco sonrojado del inmortal.

—Sí, eso es el post-clímax, pero acabaah…yéndose…

—¿Clímax?

El hombre miro al niño, la clase estaba empezando a alargarse demasiado, y si se concentraba en responder sus preguntas él no podría disfrutar de su…una idea, pervertida y retorcida cruzo su cabeza, si Alviss quería saber lo que es el clímax…

—Dime, Alviss, ¿Cuántas veces has oído hablar de las relaciones sexuales?-pregunto acercando su rostro al del niño.

Sabiendo que esa pregunta despertaría el interés y curiosidad enfermiza de ese niño, Alviss negó con la cabeza, más que interesado por saber a qué se refería el líder del ajedrez.

'Esto va a ser interesante'

—Bien, para empezar…-metió su mano por dentro del pantalón del peliazul, acariciando el pequeño pene semi-endurecido, Alviss se quejó-shh…tranquilo, ya te he dicho que la primera vez que uno se masturba siempre duele un poco…

Phantom fue acariciando expertamente el pequeño pene y pasando a ratos a sus pequeñas bolas, luego más abajo tocando el orificio apretado, cerrando los ojos e inspirando mientras se mordía el labio, ese niño era tan estrecho…introdujo un poco de uno de sus dedos, causando que el niño casi gritara e intentara apartarse, él lo tranquilizo acercando su rostro al pequeño, mirándolo a los ojos. Alviss quedo completamente hipnotizado, perdido en los ojos purpuras, sin saber porque, fue más un impulso y con timidez, acaricio los labios del mayor con los suyos, siendo apenas un roce suave, Phantom se encargó de juntar sus labios en un beso suave, regresando a masturbar su pene. En solo pocos minutos, Alviss empezó a gemir bajo el efecto del placer prometido del mayor, unas sensaciones de inmenso placer le agitaron el cuerpo, rompió el beso para dejar salir un jadeo ahogado.

—Sabes, Alviss, hay más maneras de aumentar el placer, no solo la masturbación del pene…-ronroneo el mayor, tumbando al niño en el suelo tras despojarle de su camisa.

Lamio la marca de la llama en su pecho, provocando un estremecimiento en el niño de pelo azul, dirigió su lengua a uno de los pezones, y tras darle una lamida rápida, empezó a mordisquearlo. Alviss jadeo y se retorció, la mano fría continuaba masturbándole sin cesar, y la lengua empezó a jugar con otro pezón. Realmente, el niño estaba siendo pervertido por el líder del ajedrez, que se divertía y excitaba, normalmente no hacia estas cosas, la verdad nunca lo había hecho, era la primera vez aunque no con un hombre…

Ya cansado de esperar, Phantom se incorporó a cuatro patas para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior al niño, dejándolo desnudo, jadeante y excitado. El pequeño peliazul tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba aceleradamente, su pequeña erección palpitaba y parecía moverse sola, exigiendo atención, el mayor se humedeció los labios.

—Muy bien, Alviss, voy a hacer que llegues al orgasmo, también conocido como clímax, pero antes…-se inclinó para susurrarle al oído-tendrás que ganártelo…

Alviss abrió los ojos.

—¿Ganármelo?

—Sí-cogió al niño en brazos, mientras él se tumbaba en el suelo y lo colocaba cara a cara con su enorme pene-métetelo en la boca…

Las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron más y miro con miedo el enorme pene delante de él. Con mucha inexperiencia, lo primero que hizo fue olerlo, arrugo la nariz con desagrado.

—Huele a pescado…

—Pero sabe muy bien-dijo con una mueca siniestra, a la vez que empujaba las caderas para que su pene rozara la boca del niño-abre la boca….-dijo, dándole un lametazo al orificio del niño.

Alviss se estremeció, pero obedeció, lentamente, introdujo aquel enorme pene en su boca poco a poco, aunque no llego a metérselo todo, espero otra indicación del mayor, algo que le ayudara a saber cómo debía de hacer las cosas. Phantom solo soltó un gemido deleitado por la presión y la calidez de esa húmeda boca, movió las caderas, pero el niño no hizo nada.

—Lámelo-ordeno.

Alviss se sentó en el estómago mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de darme ordenes, no estoy obligado a hacerte eso-gruño dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

—¿Estas desafiándome, mocoso?-pregunto, más divertido que ofendido o molesto.

El niño le dio una mirada desafiante, respondiendo a su pregunta. Eso puso a Phantom más cachondo aun, este era sin duda el mejor amante inexperto que había tenido, hacía tiempo que no se divertida tanto mientras follaba.

—Muy bien, tú ganas, Alviss. Por favor, ¿podrías meterte mi pene en tu boca y masturbarme?-pregunto antes de darle un beso, esta vez más agresivo, introduciendo su lengua.

A los pocos minutos tuvo que separarse para dejar respirar al niño, que empezó a toser y estaba muy sonrojado. Puso a Alviss en la misma posición de antes, y esta vez el niño cumplió con lo que le pidió, empezó a lamer su pene como si de un dulce se tratara provocando al hombre de forma que le hubiera encantado agarrarle la cabeza y empujarle, pero le dejo hacer, a cambio, él empezó a amasar las nalgas del niño, provocando que se arqueara y gimiera en su tarea de masturbarle. Phantom hizo que parara antes de casi llegar al orgasmo, muy bien, era el turno de cumplir su palabra. Con suavidad acostó al niño en el suelo, mientras él descendía su lengua desde el cuello hasta su entrepierna. Pego su nariz a su ingle, respirando hondo mientras lamia sus bolas, como respuesta, Alviss gimió con fuerza, sentía que la cara le ardía con tanta vergüenza y placer mezclados.

—¿Quieres que siga?-pregunto seductoramente, mientras le pellizcaba un pezón con los dedos.

—Ah…s-si…

Phantom quedo complacido con la respuesta, así que se introdujo el pequeño pene en la boca, y empezó a mover la cabeza, lamiendo con fuerza sin dejarle respiro al niño que se estremecía y gritaba de placer, juju, que niño más expresivo, estaba seguro de que con un par de años más…la imagen de un joven Alviss más mayor le hizo darse cuenta de que su propio pene necesitaba atención y rápido, la impaciencia era demasiado dolorosa…dejo de masturbar al niño y le puso tres dedos en la boca.

—Ah…ugh…¿por què has…?-pregunto contra los labios, sus ojos estaban vidriosos de placer.

—lámelos, y te prometo que gritaras mi nombre mientras te corres-susurro antes de darle un rápido beso agresivo y necesitado.

Alviss abrió la boca y lamio los dedos hasta dejarlos húmedos, entonces Phantom dirigió los dedos a la entrada, introduciéndolos uno a uno sin esperar siquiera. Eso provoco que el niño gritara tan alto que estaba seguro de que iban a descubrirles, pero el cerebro del mayor ya no estaba presente ni atendía a razones lógicas, solo existía el espacio entre sus dedos, su pene erecto y el culo de ese niño, estaba seguro de que iba ser sin duda alguna extremadamente estrecho, particularidad que le encantaba. Decidió que el niño ya estaba suficientemente listo, le abrió las piernas tanto como pudo antes de posicionarse entre ellas y poner su pene frente a la estrecha entrada rosada un tanto ampliada.

—Voy a penetrarte tantas veces que voy a partirte en dos…voy a hacerte gritar de dolor y placer…te provocare tantos orgasmos que me suplicaras que pare para después rogarme que siga fallándote, Alviss-sonrió con crueldad antes de introducirse con fuerza y embestir a un ritmo desenfrenado.

—¡AAAAHHHH! ¡PHANTOM, PHANTOM, PHANTOOOMMM!-grito el niño retorciéndose y dejándose la voz.

—Sí…ah…ahh, mi nombre de tu boca suena tan angelical….eres un ángel…un dulce ángel que voy a follar y pervertir hasta convertirte en un demonio-se inclinó sobre el niño, mirando la marca de la llama. Era suyo…-Eres mío…solo mío…mi ángel…

—¡PHANTOM!

Si….ese era su nombre dicho por la dulce boca del niño, lo beso con fuerza de nuevo.

—¡PHANTOM!

…Esa voz no era de Alviss…

—¡PHANTOM!

Esa voz era de….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phantom abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose en un entorno muy diferente al de antes. Estaba en su habitación, en el castillo de Lestava, era de día por los rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas.

La voz que había oído era la de Peta, su fiel consejero y mejor amigo, que estaba preparándole el desayuno.

Phantom se levantó de la cama, solo con boxers pasándose la mano por el pelo plateado y bostezando.

—Hola, Peta…

—Hola, Phantom…uh…¿un buen sueño eh?-comento sonriente su asesor.

Phantom parpadeo sin entender, luego miro hacia abajo para ver con mucha vergüenza (aunque fuera su mejor amigo) la enorme erección que tenía.

—Yo mejor me voy…tengo que atender ciertos…asuntos, te dejo con los tuyos-se marchó su mejor amigo, intentando aguantarse la risa.

El inmortal sintió ganas de tirarle una silla a la cabeza, en vez de eso se sentó en una silla en la pequeña mesa donde tenía el almuerzo, se pasó una mano por la cara sonrojada que tenía, y se quedó contemplando una rosa azul que había en un florero, instintivamente asimilo esa rosa a…

Suspiro profundamente.

—Es oficial, soy un pedófilo...


End file.
